My Vampire Bastard (New one)
by foxface123
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a Guardian for the Night Class at Cross Academy. Even though initially he hates Vampires, he has somehow gotten himself into a twisted relationship between two Vampires and Night Class students, Sasuke Uchiha and Kaname Kuran. With help from his friend Yuki, Naruto tries to make it through Vampires, perverted chairman, and raging fangirls.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay you guys! Re-writing starts now! (The first chapter is pretty much going to be the same as before... BTW)**

**/**

_Snow gently falls to the ground. Cold wind whips across a field. _

_A boy stands in the field, his blonde hair messily covered by a hat, an orange jacket folded around him. "It's cold...," He holds out his hands and cups some snowflakes. _Pure White Snow. _"What is 'pure white'?... What is 'snow'?," _It's something that isn't red. _"Then... where is the 'red' coming from?," _

Vampires.

_A man walks out from the shadows. He grins at the boy. "Excuse me little boy... Are you lost?," The boy looks up at the man, eyes wide. "If that's the case...," The man walks closer to the child. "... May I drink your blood?," _

They are...

_The stranger bends to the child, and grabs his hair. The boy gasps and pleads. "S... stop it!," _

_Everything happened so fast in the child's eyes, but when he looked up again another man was there, his arm through the attackers head. _

Blood drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans.

_The body is dropped and the other man who saved the child turns. "You are a disgrace to all Vampires...," The man licks his fingers. "Are you okay?," _

Vampires exist. Most people don't realize it...

The newest things I can remember start at that snowy day, ten years later at the Cross Academy.

* * *

**Yuki POV**

"GAAHHHHH! GET AWAY!,"

A grin spreads across my face as I watch Naruto wrestle with the fangirls. I should probably step in and help, but... He catches my eyes and steam blows out his ears. "YUKI! HELP ME!," A girl screeches and starts clawing his eyes out. I sigh and decide to step in. The girls yell at me as I shove them back. Naruto try's to talk some since into them. "Is it just me...," I mutter, dodging a vicious punch from a girl whose uniform shirt is buttoned wayyy to low. "... Or are they EXTRA crazy today?,"

We step back when the girls give in, sending glares towards us. "Well it is Sasuke-senpai's birthday...," He says. Oh yes... The girls hold presents wrapped in pink paper with hearts on them. "That's right...," He scoffs and crosses his arms with a pout. "You never see any girls clawing down MY door on MY birthday...," He rubs the scratches on his face. "Only clawing out my eyes...," I giggle, but try to cover it up when he narrows his eyes at me. "Don't worry Naruto, i'm sure they're just too scared...," I say. Naruto grins, and is about to say something when the gate behind us opens.

The Night Class strides out, practically sparkling in their perfection.

The girls go crazy and knock Naruto over. He face plants on the ground and I scramble to keep them back.

I look back and see that the birthday boy has stopped. Sasuke bends down and holds out his hand to Naruto. "Are you okay, Naruto?," Sasuke smirks at him. "You took a pretty bad fall there, stupid," Naruto quickly stands. The girls stare at their confrontation.

"I'm fine!," Naruto shouts. Sasuke stands and 'Hn's him. "Whatever idiot," He walks away, his nice NEW shoes clacking. Naruto fumes a little longer until another Night Class student, Kaname Kuran, stops by him. "Careful Naruto-kun," he says. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," A blush spreads across Naruto's cheeks and he looks down at his feet. Kaname frowns a little. "Always so formal with me Naruto-kun. It makes me sad," Naruto puts his hands in front of him defensively, stuttering. "I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean to...," Kaname smiles and starts walking away. "I'll see you later, Naruto-kun,"

My body washes over with hot, raw jealously and anger.

I walk over to him and set a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's none of my business, but don't you know the rules?," Naruto drags his eyes away from Kaname's retreating form. "I know!," he whines. I send him a 'Bullshit' look.

"Whatever," Naruto turns on his heels and starts walking away. I paddle up beside him. The girls slowly disperse, a dark cloud surrounding them. Sasuke didn't take any of their presents.

All that work for nothing...

I watch Naruto as we walk to our own classrooms. He's kind of hunched over, his blonde bangs covering his eyes. Great, he's upset.

It's only because I reminded him again, reminded him of the Night Class. About how they're different from us. Because the Night Class isn't just an elite group of beautiful students. The secret that no one knows about them...

... Is that every one of them is a Vampire.

Naruto and I's job as prefects is just a cover. Our real job is to be the 'School Guardians'. So we can protect the secrets of the Night Class.

The reason Day Class students don't know about the school's secret is because we block off connections between the two classes.

I like to think of my job positively. It's like i'm a knight, guarding the kingdom from the dangers of the unknown world. I technically am. In a weird, twisted sense.

But Naruto doesn't see it like that at all.

He's always hated Vampires. He thinks the world would be better without them. But I think Naruto is hypocritical, because I don't understand how he can hate the Vampires...

... But somehow be in love with one.

"This is ridiculous," I glance at Naruto and see dark waves rolling off of him. Oh no, not this again. He slams his palms onto a desk. Specifically, the school chairman's desk. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO GUARD THE WHOLE NIGHT CLASS WITH JUST THE TWO OF US?! NOT TO MENTION WE HAVE TO HOLD OFF THOSE MONKEY'S YOU CALL GIRLS!," Mr. Chairman sips his tea patiently listening to Naruto. "I understand it can be difficult. Thank you for your effort," he mutters. Naruto flicks a thumb towards me. "Well than get someone else to help me! She's below useless," I growl and shout "I'm not gonna take that from someone who's late half the time and gone the rest!," Mr. Chairman sips his tea again. "Not going to happen," he says.

"Your roles are very important if we are to keep the Night Class and the Day Class separated," We get a coy smile. "You two are the only people I can trust!," I feel a smiles pull at the corners of my mouth, and I see Naruto's face lighten. "And besides it's a thankless job with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect. Who else would take it?," Mr. Chairman deadpans. "I know my lovely daughter and ADORABLE little boy won't let me down,"

Electricity sparks from Naruto. I feel a 'tick' on my forehead. "You may have raised me but I don't remember ever becoming your son!," Naruto says. "Ohhh ~ Naruto, you always obsess over details, silly little boy. Oh Yuki, you've always taken my side~," Mr. Chairman stands and starts whirling around the room, babbling about education or something... Naruto slips out the door, throwing over his shoulder "I'm gonna... go patrol or something. He's all yours,"

I lift a hand to grab his shirt, but Mr. Chairman tackles me.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I still don't understand why we have to help those bloodsuckers... They're all demons. Monsters.

... Well maybe not all of them...

On that snowy night after Kaname saved me, he brought me to Mr. Chairman. Mr. Chairman had taken me in when I had no where to go. Yuki was already with him.

I don't remember much from before I was five. That's why I think of the night ten years ago...

As the night I was 'born'.

But even with my twisted feelings, I can never think that Vampires and humans can live together.

I walk into my class and sit as far away from the front as I can. Once I find a seat I lay my head down.

The Day Class teachers don't know about the Night Class students either.

I hear Yuki start talking with one of her friends, so I peak at them.

"Not detention again...," Yuki whines. Her friends opens her book and closes her eyes. "It's your fault for staying out all night and sleeping all day," Her friend says. "That's something a Vampire would do," Yuki's mouth drops open and she squeaks out. "Y-you don't believe in Vampires, do you?," I know what she's thinking. If a Day Class student were to find out about the Night Class, then... Well...

We just hope it doesn't happen.

"Of course not, I was kidding," The tension leaves Yuki. "Hey! Can you come to detention with me Yori?!," Oh. Yori's her name. "Don't make me go alone! Naruto never shows up anyways!," Well thanks. I love you too.

Yori leaves quickly and I wish I could do the same... Yuki sighs and then turns around to look at me. "Naruto! She's so cruel!," I give her a grin that scrunches my eyes. "You can't have everything, Yuki," She sticks her lip out at me. "Hey," Yuki mutters, looking out the window. "It's getting dark," I follow her gaze. "Come on!," She shouts, standing and gathering her things. "We need to go,"

I follow her out grudgingly.

I hate it when it gets dark the most.

**/**

**Oh, it's soo short!... But I wanted to put SOMETHING up. Okay so Naruto's character is kind of twisted. **

**It's got himself, as in his personality, mixed with Zero's beliefs, and Yuki's past.**

**Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. I hope it's better than the other one so far, even though I haven't given much for yall to work with... Anyways...**

**Oh and sorry for the lack of Sasuke.**

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Okay well... here's chapter two. It's practically the same and stuff, so... Yush...**

**Naruto: *blank face***

**/**

Normal POV

It was getting dark and Naruto was doing a search around the perimeter of the school. 'Nothing unusual... yet...' And just as he thought it, he saw two members of the Night Class and two of the Day Class standing in the forest. 'Ugh, Shit.' He jumped off the ledge of the high wall, grabbed onto a branch, did a loop then landed right behind them with the grace of a cat.

"Oy oy. You guys aren't supposed to be out this late, Day class. And what the hell are you doing Suigetsu? You know you aren't supposed to... talk with the Day Class students," By this time the Day class students already ran off. "Huh?," Suigetsu turns his head to see who decided they were smart enough to tell him what to do, when he comes face-to-face with Naruto. Or, maybe like... Face-to-forehead? 'Cause Naruto _was _shorter than him. "Ohhh... He-ya there princess, whadd'ya doin out so late?" He asks Naruto, giving him a toothy grin. Naruto rolls his eyes at the comment, but lets it slide. "I should be asking you the same question," He growls, pointing a finger at Suigetsu. "Ahh... Alright I get it, I get it. Coming to get me, eh? Heh heh... Your cute princess," Naruto's eyebrow starts to twitch at Suigetsu's taunting.

"Who is this?"

Naruto turns his head towards the new voice.

* * *

"... understand that I need my space, you know? So I didn't press or anything, because I figured if I left her alone or ignored her she would get the memo and leave. But she didn't! She just kept talking and talking and talking... Sasuke-kun, are you even listening to me?,"

Sakura frowns up at the man in question. "He's got his headphones in...," she mutters wryly to herself. With a quick flick of her wrist, Sasuke's I-pod is shoved into her purse. It takes a moment for Sasuke to register what happened. He sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets. "I hate you," Sakura scoffs at him.

Sasuke looks away, a bored expression on his face. 'Why did I agree to walk her to class?,' he thinks, trying to block Sakura out as she continues to ramble. 'Oh yeah. The fangirls were swarming, I had no choice...,' He brings his gaze to the long glass window stretching down the length of the hallway. His eyes scan for a sign. A flash of blonde. A glimmer of blue. A splatter of orange. 'He should be patrolling...,'

"Sasuke-kun!,"

Sasuke flinches and brings a hand up to cover his ear. Sakura is glaring at him, her jade eyes a darker shade than before. "Sasuke-kun! Stop ignoring me!," She whines. Sasuke stares at her, before abruptly turning on his heels. "H-huh? Wait! W-where are you going?!," Sakura stammers. "Sasuke-kun! We're not there yet!," Sasuke ignores the girl keeping his slow, nonchalant pace. "I have your I-pod! Don't you want it back?," She calls as a last resort. Sasuke doesn't even give her another glance.

* * *

"K-Kaname-senpai!," My voice sounds shrill and I feel my face flush.

Kaname-senpai smiles at me, recognition dawning in his eyes. "Oh, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you right away," I clear out my throat, and step back from Suigetsu, forming a triangle between the four of us (Suigetsu's friend standing right next to him). "Um... it's fine. I was just... telling Suigetsu and them about how they aren't supposed to be out and stuff," Kaname-senpai glances at the other two.

I hear Suigetsu move, but I keep my eyes on Kaname-senpai. He feels my stare and looks at me. "I''m sorry if they bothered you Naruto-kun. Suigetsu, Ruka, I believe it's time to go,"

I don't look at them as they pass me. When I do decide to look up, i'm met with the fierce gaze of the girl, Ruka. She lifts her top lip in a grimace, resembling an angry dog.

Kaname-senpai steps in front of me, blocking off their retreating figures. I tilt my head up to make eye contact with him. He gives me a polite smile. "Again, i'm sorry if they gave you any trouble, Naruto-kun. Suigetsu is usually easy to handle, but Ruka is a little...," "She needs to be kept on a leash," My eyes widen and I slowly look to the side. I didn't mean for that to slip out... Kaname-senpai starts laughing and I struggle to keep another blush off my face. "Ah... I always enjoy being around you. You're very entertaining," The blush spreads across my cheeks and I let out a long sigh.

Kaname-senpai places a hand on my shoulder and leads me to a bench on the outskirts of the forest. Once we sit down he starts talking again.

"You know Naruto-kun, I don't think we've ever been together this long. It's nice to just sit and talk... How have you been? Your attendance hasn't been very great," I give him a wry smile. "Yeah well, class hasn't been offering me anything...,"

It hasn't offered me anything about Vampires, that is.

"Ah, I guess that's good enough reason. I don't really enjoy my study's either. But I do them anyways," We're quiet for a while. I mentally kick myself. Think of something to talk about!

"... I still remember that night,"

I clench my hands together. Why'd he bring that up?

"It was snowing hard. I had been walking when I heard a shrill little scream. I didn't head toward you until I heard it again," I remember how fast my blood had been pumping, adrenaline coursing through me. I couldn't move, I had been so scared. "I killed him. It was quick and effortless. I was disappointed in how he acted. I had licked the blood off my fingers," Kaname-senpai takes my chin and tilts my head up. "Your eyes were wide like they are now. A deep blue. Glittering. Humbling... You were terrified," I bite the inside of my cheek. Kaname-senpai's eyes scan over my face. "Are you scared of me now, Naruto-kun?,"

I slightly pull back, my mouth opening a bit in shock. "Scared of... Why would I be scared of you?," I manage. His eyes are darker than usual. They flicker with red flakes. "Because of what I am. Because of what I could do. Because of what I _do..._," Kaname-senpai pulls away and looks out into the woods. I blink and then slowly settle back, staring straight ahead. Eventually, Kaname-senpai repositions himself to be more comfortable. "Have you talked with the other Night Class students lately?," Okay... That was strange. I look over him to make sure he isn't sick or something... either that or he's bi-polar. "Um... Not really. I talked to Sasuke-senpai today, but besides that...," Kaname-senpai nods his head.

Another long silence... this time you can FEEL the awkwardness in the air. "Kaname-senpai... I could never be afraid of you. I could never hate you, either. I know it probably sounds stupid since... well, since i'm always trying to get rid of the Vampires I guess. But you're different. I know you are. You aren't like the others, you can feel things. You can feel things for yourself. For others...," Maybe it's time for him to know. "I-I don't really know if... you have a preference. As in... As in, f-female or... What i'm trying to say is...," What? 'I love you. I have always loved you and I hope you do to.'? "I just... For a long time, i've-,"

His warm hand covers my mouth.

It's eerily quite, as if time has stopped itself. His eyes are gentle, but my chest squeezes painfully. "Please don't say anymore," He murmurs. My eyes start burning and I pull away and stand before I can hear anymore.

I turn on my heels and leave him sitting on the bench, alone.

* * *

The sky starts turning purple and I sigh, wiping my palm across my forehead. It was a long night, and i'm glad it's over... I watch the Night Class students walk back through the gate. Where's Naruto?

Kaname is a few steps behind everyone else. That's unusual. He never lags.

"Excuse me, Kaname-senpai!," I call out. He stops and turns towards me. "Oh, Yuki-chan," He says. I try for a smile. "Have you seen Naruto? I lost sight of him around midnight...," Something flashes across his eyes. He turns away and starts walking, his words drifting back to me. "I haven't seen him,"

That was weird...

/

Ino smacks me on my shoulder, a snort escaping her as she trys to control her laughing. "A-And then, Sakura fell on her forehead! Hah hah ha haa!," I smile at her, but my mind wonders as I look around the cafeteria. "Ino, I haven't seen Naruto since last night... I'm getting worried," I level my finger at her. "And what are you doing hanging out with Sakura anyways? She's part of the Night Class," Ino shrugs and says "I haven't seen Naru-chan all day either, and I wasn't hanging out with her, I was watching her stumble after Sasuke-kun," She sighs a dreamy sigh. "Sasuke-kun... He is SO hot...," I roll my eyes. She lifts her milk and chugs the rest of the drink with as much grace as a cat. "Let's go look for him,"

She stands and picks up her tray, sauntering over to the trashcans.

**/**

**Chapter two is finished! Nya ha. I have kind of kicked Kaname out! Sasuke, move in! GO! GO! GO!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Me: Psh. Whatever. Review please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wonder what all the filler is for. They're already far from the manga, so it can't be that. Maybe they're trying to save up money so they can save all of it for some crazy ass graphics for the Madara vs. Kage's fight coming up. At least the filler for this month isn't too horrible. I can live with it though... Apparently so can everyone else, since the Naruto anime hasn't been cancelled. And even if it does get cancelled, it's just going to come back on again. People would get angry, and then they'd live with the filler. Just like they did with Bleach and Fairy Tail.**

**/**

Ino shuts another door with a sigh. My heart drops a little more. "He's not here either?," I question, just in case. Ino shrugs and starts walking down the hall and towards the exit, leaving building C.

"Maybe he went to the cafeteria...," She try's. I shake my head and scan the crowd of students as we walk. "We were just at the cafeteria. He wasn't there," She groans and rubs her neck. I stare at her. Ino frowns and pokes my cheek. "What? What's wrong?," she asks me. I let my head drop, looking at the ground.

"We should try his dorm,"

Ino sinks to the ground.

/

I knock on the door and wait, Ino shuffling beside me. There's no answer so I knock again. "Naruto? Are you in there?," I press my ear to the door. It's quite. Nothing but the AC running, the room settling, and water boiling... Water boiling? "He's in there," I say stepping back. Ino smirks at me. "You don't have a key, do you?," she asks. I shake my head. "Hmph. Well then, i'm going to have to open it myself,"

She lifts her leg and quickly kicks the door... I wait for it to open, but nothing happens. I look back at Ino and see her cradling her leg, tears coming down in rivers. "T-that hurt...," she mutters. I roll my eyes. Way to be resourceful Ino.

I hear a muffled 'Coming...' and the door cracks open.

Naruto's wearing his 'Chill shirt' as I call it. It's white and has an orange swirl in the middle. He's in his boxers... his froggy boxers to be exact. His hair is even messier than usual, and his eyes are red and puffy. Ino's eyes take on the shape of hearts and she crushes him in a bear hug. "Ohhh! Naru-chan you look sooo cute!," Naruto shoves her off and waddles back in his dorm. He doesn't close the door so we follow him in.

His dorm is a mess as usual. Ramen cups strewn all over the place, clothes scattered on the floor. His roommate, Kiba Inuzuka, is playing video games on the couch. "Yo...," he mumbles. Naruto enters the kitchen, leaving us with the dog lover. "Kiba," Ino says, plopping beside him. "What's up with Naruto?," Kiba snorts and shoots down a plane. "You mean cry-baby? He's been weeping ever since last night... He hasn't told me anything, so I gave up after an hour of prying... NO! NO! Damn it Hue, I needed you! Give me your position!," I watch as his profile player... person thing runs and ducks behind a broken down truck as shots are fired at him. Naruto shuffles back into the room and plops beside Ino, a cup of instant ramen in his hands. He uses some wooden chopsticks to slurp up the noodles. The aroma gets to Ino and she yanks the chopsticks out of his hands after he's taken a few bites, and gets some herself. After a few slurps, she grudgingly gives the chopsticks back to him. "What's up Naruto?," I ask, moving around the couch. He stares blankly at the T.V. screen. Kiba boosts up the base, and the floor vibrates. The volume is boosted as well. "What happened?!," I yell. Naruto blinks and looks up at me. "Oh... Yuki-chan, I didn't know you came in...," he deadpans. Kiba unlocks a 'Secret Diamond Camo'. He smirks and murmurs "Cheats are the best...," I shake Naruto by his shoulder and point to the hall leading to his room. He slowly slurps up some noodles before handing the cup to Ino, who licks the broth off the chopsticks and then digs in. I shudder. Germs...

I shut the door, blocking off the sound of a grenade explosion. Naruto lays down on the middle of his bed, his stomach up. I sit at the top by his pillows, and kick off my shoes, bringing my feet up and tuck them under the blanket. I settle my chin on my knees and look at him. "So what's wrong?," I try again. Naruto covers his eyes with his arm. I sigh and scratch the back of my neck... I think I have a mosquito bite...

I jump in shock when I see his carpet moving. "Akamaru...," The big dog jumps up onto the bed and sprawls across Naruto's stomach. Naruto removes his hand and strokes the dogs back, Akamaru responding by trying to cuddle deeper into Naruto's stomach. He puts his snout underneath Naruto's other arm and breathes in deeply, and then snorts out.

I watch them for a moment, caught up in their bond. "Naruto, i'm going to ask you one more time. What happened?," I use my 'Do _not_ fuck with me' voice. Naruto pets Akamaru again and then rests his arm on the dog. "I talked to Kaname-senpai last night...," he murmurs. I don't speak in-case i'd scare him away.

"He told me about how he remembered the night, you know my birth night. He explained everything to me in his view, I guess. Then... I don't know, things got weird. He asked me if I was afraid of him... I-I guess I got, caught up in the moment, but I almost...," He bites his lip and pets Akamaru again. "... he cut me off before I could even say it,"

It feels like a metal rod is poking my heart.

I clench my hands, gripping the sheets. "Oh... i'm sorry...," It's half-hearted, half-assed. Naruto's gaze meets mine. His eyes are watery again, the redness in the becoming more defined. "I know it's stupid, but I... I thought that...," The tears start to leak over, and I put my hurt aside. I lay next to him and curl up beside him. He pets Akamaru again. "I'm sorry...,"

This time, I really mean it.

/

When I go back into the living room, Kiba is still zoned in on his game. Ino walks in with a tub of ice-cream and flushes when she sees me. "Y-Yuki! This isn't what it looks like!," She hides the ice cream behind her back and I roll my eyes. "It's not like I care...," I murmur. She lifts a bright blonde brow at me and sits on the floor at the coffee table. I trudge over and sit with her. She gets and spoon full of ice cream, crams it in her mouth, and then hands the spoon over to me. I do the same. "So, what's up with Naru-chan?," she asks me. I flinch when Kiba sends out some shots, the loud sound echoing around the small living room. He curses. "Well... It's Kaname-senpai...," I start.

Ino chokes and the spoon clatters onto the table. "I-I knew it!," I give her a 'Yeah-fucking-right' look. She shakes her head rapidly, eyes wide. "No! Really! I did!," A strange gleam is set within her eyes. "But Naru-chan has his eyes on the wrong guy..." My eyebrows scrunch together and I lean towards her. "What do you mean? Wrong guy? Who are you talking about?" Ino smirks and licks her lips.

"Sasuke-kun, of course!,"

My eyes widen and I start to lean away from her. She sees my retreat and leans forward, following me. "Think about it! Naru-chan has been liking the wrong guy! I mean sure, Kaname-senpai is 'hot' and all-," she makes quotation marks with her fingers. "-but Sasuke-kun is hhhooottt! Like, orgasm hot!" I flush at that. "Ino!" She smirks again, but continues. "And plus, they'd be sooo cute together! They always argue and fight like some old married couple! I _know _Sasuke-kun likes Naru-chan! Yuki! We should totally-," I cut her off. "No! I'm not stepping into this, Ino! It's weird, and wrong and-," Ino glares at me and punches me on my arm. "Hey! It's not weird or wrong! It's all right!,"

I rub my arm.

"But would Naruto even like Sasuke?..."

We both look to Kiba, who has paused his game and is glaring at both of us. Ino and I blink in unison. "You guys can't just butt in on his life. Leave him alone for now." Ino and I exchange looks. Ino crosses her arms and snorts. "What crawled up your ass and died?," Kiba rolls his eyes at her and stands, stretching, then waddles down the hall to his room.

"What's his problem?" I shrug and pick up the forgotten spoon. The ice cream has already started to melt.

/

I glance at the alarm clock by the plasma t.v. Ino changes the channel and murmurs "What time is it?". I look back at the t.v. Three little girls, one pink, one blue and one green are fighting a monkey with his brain showing in a glass, jar-looking thing on his head. "I am Mojo Jojo!" He shouts. "... One thirty-four..." I finally say.

I should be doing my rounds... but Naruto hasn't come out of his room yet so...

Ino shifts and stands, throwing the remote where she had been sitting. "Let's go see what Naru-chan in doing..."

I nod my head and stand, following her down the hall.

"Naru-chan," Ino whispers while cracking his door open. "Wake up, I haven't seen you..." I lift a brow at her sudden silence. "What?" I ask, still standing behind her. She turns and catches my gaze, eyes wide. "He's gone!"

* * *

"Hm. There he is." Sakura snarks, glaring down at the blond haired boy. We're both at two-story's up, looking at him from the hallway windows. "I can't believe he and Kaname-senpai were alone the other day. I saw them! They were close! Too close... Luckily Kaname-senpai set him straight, the faggot," A terrible smirk forms on her lips. "Sasuke-kun would have beat the shit out of him though, if he did that to him," She sighs and a pink blush settles on her cheeks. "Sasuke-kun's sooo hot!"

I roll my eyes at her.

"Whatever Sakura" I turn on my heels and start to wonder off. She absentmindedly waves a 'Bye' at me, still thinking of her precious Sasuke-kun.

I feel a presence sneak up beside me.

"Ne, Ruka," Suigetsu mutters. I turn an unconcerned eye on him. "When are we going to feed? Ya know, for fun. We haven't gone out in a while" I glare at him. "We aren't supposed to go out again. If Kaname-kun finds out, he'd never speak to me again!" I hiss. Suigetsu shrugs, unconcerned. "You're no fun...," He sniffs the air, and i'm reminded of a blood hound. He smirks suddenly, and runs to a hallway window."Oooh... So princess is here, huh?," He looks at me with a gleam in his eyes. "Maybe I could feed off of him!"

I once again roll my eyes. I leave him staring out the window.

* * *

"Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri  
yukata o kite geta mo haite  
karankoron oto o tateru  
fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki  
muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no..."

Damn, I forgot the words again...

I lean back against the tree. My eye brows furrow as I try to remember. "My past is already fading from me..." I murmur to myself. Or at least, I thought was to myself.

"Sasuke? What are you doing out here?,"

My lips twitch at the sound of the slightly raspy, but still cute voice of Naruto. I keep my gaze to the ground as he walks towards me. His feet come into vision. "Hey! I asked you a question!," He squats in front of me. Those dazzling blue eyes look at me with curiosity, but there's something behind them. "Earth to Sasuke?" He try's weakly. I finally speak. "What are you doing out here, Usuratonkachi?" Naruto frowns at the name... pet name. Naruto plops down next to me. "... Have you ever had your heart ripped out?," I'm shocked by the question. My face stays stoic. "I mean, not literally, of course..." Naruto grins and scratches the back of his head.

My stare starts getting to him, apperantely, because he glares at me after a while. "What, teme?" I continue to stare. "Hey! Sasuke, come on! Talk to me! At least i'm trying, you're just being weird! Gah! Teme! Stop! Hello? Are you even listening? If I would have known that you were going to be a selfish bastard, I wouldn't have even come over to..." I tune Naruto out. His eyebrows furrow even deeper. His eyes shine from the moonlight, the blue in them... Absolutely stunning. His nose crinkles... it's very cute. I watch his lips as he rambles. The fullness of them is impressive, even for a girl. I would have thought that considering Naruto, his lips would have been chap. But their... moist. That sounds weird... Not dry at all? Well, you can't judge a book by it's cover. They could look.. smooth. Yes, smooth. That work's. But they could actually be a little rough.

I lean forward a little. Naruto doesn't seem to notice. I keep moving forward, inch by careful inch. Only when i'm a few inches from his face does Naruto stop talking and look at me funny. "Sasuke? What are you doing?," I ignore him and keep moving forward.

I don't care what Naruto thinks, now i'm a man on a mission. Naruto barely squeaks out my name before my lips crash into his.

**/**

**Ah, another short chapter. I'm sorry! *bows***

**Sasuke: I fucking hate you. **

**Me: *pinches Sasuke's cheek* Aww, Sasuke. I know we've never been on good ground, but maybe we should start over! I used to hate you, you didn't know I existed... Yeah! Let's start over and-**

**Sasuke: *deathly glare***

**Me: ... Selfish bastard. **

**Yuki: Review pl-**

**Ino: *shoves Yuki aside* REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. AN: Fangirl moment Read this!

**I know that this is an authors note but PLEASE READ! Has anyone seen the new Naruto Shippuden ending?! OMG Naruto looked like such an uke! It was sooo cute! I'm freaking out he was so adorable! I feel soo happy! If you haven't seen it go watch episode 320 and skip to the ending! It's sooo freaking adorable! Uke Naruto-chan! 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Cause YOLO, that's why.**

**/**

I feel Naruto tense, and my heart starts to beat faster. I beg in my mind for him not to pull away, because Uchiha's don't beg out loud. I can hear Naruto's heart beat quickly, hear the blood pump through him...

I can smell it.

I'm the one to break away. I look down at Naruto's hands. One of them twitches, and then he moves, grabbing that back of my neck and kissing me again. I'm shocked, but move easily, resting my hand on his waist. His body radiates heat. I squeeze his hip in which I get a light mewl in return.

The scent of Naruto's blood is almost too much to handle.

I pull away again. A hurt look flashes across Naruto's face and I try to explain. "Naruto, you know what I am. It was hard not to bite you..." Naruto's lip trembles, and i'm shocked to see tears falling down his cheeks. "Sasuke..." he whispers, his voice trembling. "I'm sorry... I-I only did that because..." My eyebrows furrow. "'only did that'? What do you mean you 'only did that'?" I ask. His tears start to drip off of his chin. "It's just... K-Kaname-senpai said that..." I set my jaw at hearing Kaname's name. Naruto's loved that guy for who knows how long.

Despite being played with, I can't help but feel bad for him. "Come on, Naruto..." I mutter, standing and holding out my hand. He stares at me with wide eyes, the tears still falling. After a few more seconds he finally takes my hand.

I don't let go while we walk.

Naruto wipes his eyes roughly with his sleeve, as if realizing that he just cried in front of me. When he sees me looking he blushes and looks to the side. "Sorry... again..." he mumbles. I sigh and look for is dorm. I walk him to his door and we stand awkwardly outside. Naruto clears his throat and scratches his arm. "Well... thank you Sasuke." I simply shrug. He stares into my eyes for a long time.

"Well um... bye..." He reaches for the door handle. I watch awkwardly as he steps inside.

* * *

I shut the door and sigh, leaning against it. I spot something in the dark. "Ino?"

She slowly turns and I turn on the lights. "Hello, Naruto-chan. How are you?"

I see Yuki standing next to her. She looks annoyed. "Ino, cut the crap, you're going to give me a headache." Ino sighs heavily and her shoulders sag. "Why can't we ever have fun?!"

"What are you two doing?" I ask, walking into my kitchen. Ino follows me, and Yuki takes refuge on the couch. "Ohh, just waiting for you... Did you have fun?"

I hesitate. "... Have fun?"

"Yes... with... Sasuke-kun?!" She latches onto me. "So Naruto, are you two together yet?! Have you tied the knot?! When's the wedding-,"

"Ino!"

"Sorry..." She loosens her grip. "But seriously, you and Sasuke-kun would look good together."

"There are supposed to be feelings in a relationship, Ino." I reach up and grab a cup. She sets her head on my shoulder. "I know. But it's not just that you two would look good together... Sasuke totally likes you. And I know you like him-,"

"Tea?" I ask.

She releases me and stomps back a little. "Naru-chan! Don't ignore me!" I turn and look at her innocently. "I'm not ignoring you." Ino fumes and crosses her arms.

"I'll take some tea!" Yuki calls from the living room. I hear grenades go off, Kiba's playing his game.

"Naru-chan you should at least give Sasuke-kun a chance. I mean, Kaname-senpai rejected you so-," I slam the cup onto the counter. "Kaname...," I mutter.

"Kaname-senpai doesn't have an excuse." Ino continues. "It's his loss. You're a really good guy, Naruto-chan. But i've seen the way Sasuke-kun looks at you. I think he's liked you for a long time. And I just know you're relationship is going to be swift and easy. You'll just have to watch out for those crazed fangirls. You understand. Cause, Sasuke-kun's hot. Like, h-a-w-t hot."

"That's not how you spell hot..."

She's smiles. "I know. And anyways, I think you like Sasuke-kun too." I look at her quizzically. "I do not."

"Yes you do, I know it. You're just to stubborn to admit it. I think you and Sasuke-kun both have that problem-,"

"Whatever Ino, you're just pulling shit out of your-,"

"Don't try to hide the truth!" She jumps up onto the counter and sits. "I know something that youu dooon't!" She mocks, kicking her legs. "What?" I ask, turning away from the boiling water. "Sakura has already tried to get with Sasuke-kun, but she got rejected. A lot. I guess Sasuke isn't into big forehead's." She pokes my forehead. "You're in the clear."

I pull away and lean against the counter next to her. "What does Sakura have to do with anything?"

"Well, Sakura is one of the most crazed fangirls there is. You never know what she might try to do."

I sigh and tilt my head. "You're acting like Sasuke and I are going to get together." Ino grins and me. "Oh, don't worry Naru-chan, you are."

* * *

"Excuse me Naruto-kun."

Naruto stops and turns a little. Orochimaru is standing behind him... If not a little too close. Naruto turns fully, secretly taking a step back in the process.

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei?" Orochimaru smiles, trying to look nice, but instead it comes out horrifying in Naruto's eyes. "You've been missing classes, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru leans down, facing eye level with Naruto. "Why's that?" Naruto try's to think of an excuse. "U-um... It's just that...," he looks away, you can practically see the gears running in his head. Orochimaru takes Naruto's chin in-between his fingers. "Look at the person you're talking to, Naruto-kun, or else you'll come off as rude."

Naruto steps away from the snake man. "H-Hai!"

"Naruto."

Orochimaru and Naruto both look to the owner of the voice. Sasuke is leaning against the wall. "You're late."

Orochimaru smirks. "Hello, Sasuke-kun. What a pleasant surprise." Sasuke waves Naruto over. "Sorry, Orochimaru-sensei, but Naruto and I have plans. You'll have to go molest some other poor kid." Orochimaru chuckles. Naruto hesitantly walks over to Sasuke.

"Well then, i'll leave you two alone to whatever you were doing. Ja ne, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun."

The sound of Orochimaru's shoes clicking against the tile fades and Naruto turns to Sasuke. "Thanks." Sasuke shrugs and pushes off the wall. "Next time you're about to get raped-," Sasuke takes Naruto by the chin. "-try not to look so cute." Naruto blushes and smacks his hand away.

"Shut up!"

Sasuke smirks and sets his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Come on. I'll take you to your class." Something occurs to Naruto. "Hey! Sasuke you aren't supposed to be over here!"

"But you were in distress-,"

"You idiot! Go back home!," Naruto whispers harshly. Sasuke sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Alright, fine Usuratonkachi-,"

"And don't call me that!"

Naruto crosses his arms and watches Sasuke's retreating form. "Bastard."

* * *

"Maa~ Naru-chan, don't get so worked up over it. Sasuke-kun felt you were in danger, and needed to come rescue you! Like a Knight and a Damsel in distress!" Ino says, striking a pose. Naruto slurps up some ramen. "I'm not a girl." he mutters in-between bites.

Yuki forces Ino to sit down. "Kami Ino- What's wrong with you?" Ino winks at Yuki. Yuki sighs and looks at Naruto. "You actually came to class today, that's the only shocker for me. Sasuke-senpai can brake the rules all he wants, but he won't get punished.," She leans forward. "But that's besides the point, you haven't made your rounds in a few days-,"

"I just did them yesterday!"

"Yeah-," Ino interrupts. "Naru-chan was doing his rounds... Well, he was doing some rounds on Sasuke-kun, if you know what I mean! Ha ha!" Naruto blushes and tells her to shut up.

"Seriously Naruto! I've been doing the rounds all by myself! Not to mention i've had to keep the fangirls back too! Alone!" Naruto gives her a hopeless look. "I'm going to start tonight, so why are you griping at me?"

Yuki sits back and crosses her arms. "Fine. I'll leave you alone, for now!"

**/**

**I'm cramping so baadd... If you're a girl, i'm sure you know why. (It's _that_ time of the month.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Anyone read the new Naruto Shippuden chapter? It had some SasuNaru goodness, but the chapter itself made me uneasy.**

**_I feel like SasuNaru is the only pairing that would have any real meaning that transcends the work itself. Here's why:_**

**_With the global issues we're facing today regarding homosexuality, it can really make one question the normality of heterosexuality and just who a soulmate can be. If you go through life thinking it can only be someone of the opposite sex, I think it's a little close-minded. I'm not saying I'm bi, cause that would exclude people who don't identify as something as black and white as "female/male". What I'm saying is that this pairing has really made me think about what love is, where it can stem from, and the social regulations that seem to govern who we choose to fall in love with. People like to say that Sasuke and Naruto are "just best friends", but I always find myself wondering just why they would say that. Is it because they're both men? Because I'm sure this pairing would be taken more seriously if one of them was a woman. Or perhaps it's because it appears they've been "reserved" for other characters in the story? Because as much as that would satisfy the expectation for a typical happy ending, there's no one those two are closer to than each other, and there is no one who can understand them more than they can each other._**

**_There needs to be a change in the perception of love and the boundaries in place that keep people from finding someone who can truly understand them. And as cheesy as it may sound, that's what SasuNaru taught me. That's what makes this pairing the most meaningful to me out of the entire series. -sxn-love_**

**Whoever wrote that on Tumblr, you are a great person.**

**/**

He already did his rounds, surprisingly fast, so he got to go early. Naruto was laying on his bed when Sasuke climbed through the window.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here?!" He whispers harshly. Sasuke closes the window and makes himself comfy, getting on Naruto's bed. "I was worried about you." Naruto blushes as Sasuke crawls towards him. "G-Go away! You're not allowed over here!" Sasuke smirks and sets his hands on Naruto's knees. Naruto closes his legs.

"Kami, can't you listen to anyone?!" Sasuke pry's open Naruto's legs and settles in-between them. "I just want to cuddle..." he says innocently.

"I'm not cuddling with you!"

"Would you rather it be Kaname?"

"N... no..."

"Liar."

Naruto groans and try's to kick Sasuke away. "Leave me alone!" Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand when he try's to punch him. He brings it up and presses his lips to Naruto's palm. "I'm a being romantic, geez Usuratonkachi." Naruto blushes and looks away. "Whatever..."

Sasuke keeps Naruto's hand pressed to his lips. He watches him for a while before quickly moving forward and biting Naruto's neck. Naruto squeals and slaps him away. "Get out! Out! Out! Out!" He shouts. They quiet down when there's a knock on the door.

"Oy Naruto, is someone in there?"

Naruto gulps. "N-No! There was just a... spider..."

"Oh. Do you need me to kill it?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke. "Yeah, i'd really like that..." he mutters. "No, i'm fine. Thanks Kiba."

Kiba stands by the door for a moment. "Okay, well..." He slowly walks away. Naruto glares at Sasuke. "Why do you always cause trouble? That's all you vampires ever do."

"Ahh Naru. Don't be like that. I know you love me." Sasuke coos. Naruto's eyebrow twitches. "Get. Out." He stands and starts pushing Sasuke to the window. Sasuke sighs and opens the window. "Fine, Usuratonkachi. I'll leave...," Naruto nods his head. "... if you give me a kiss."

Naruto blushes and narrows his eyes. "Come on." Sasuke says. He closes his eyes and waits. Naruto looks at Sasuke's lips. For some reason, he actually has the urge to kiss him. To press their lips together, to feel that pale skin, run his fingers through that black as night hair...

He shakes his head rapidly. "No." He finally murmurs. Sasuke smirks and opens his eyes. "Then I guess i'm staying here..."

"But it's almost morning!"

"So?" Sasuke says, sitting on Naruto's bed. He takes his shoes off and then lays down. "I can just sleep in your bed."

"Sasuke~!" Naruto whines. "Come on!"

"I'm not leaving."

Naruto sighs in defeat and sits at the edge of the bed. "You're leaving first thing tonight. Got it?" Sasuke raises a brow. "Only for the day? You're going to be gone all day."

"Good. I already have to be around you bloodsuckers for longer than needed." Naruto crosses his arms. "Maji de, this sucks!"

Sasuke stares at the pouting Naruto for a while. "What makes me any different from Kaname?" He asks finally. Naruto looks taken aback from the question. "Um... The thing with Kaname is... He saved me once. From a vampire. A bad vampire-,"

"Ahh. See, not five seconds in and you've already contradicted yourself."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You said a 'bad vampire' attacked you. And Kaname saved you. Does that make Kaname a good vampire?" Sasuke sits up. "Are all vampires good, or are they all bad? Or are there some good and some bad? Or is Kaname the only good vampire in the world?"

"W-well-,"

"What am I, Naruto?" Sasuke slides down until he's right next to Naruto. "What am I, good or bad?" Naruto's quiet. Sasuke brushes Naruto's hand. Then he sighs and turns away. "... You know, most bad vampires are only bad because of what happens to them in the past. And, some good vampires have bad lives, but choose to move on. Which one do you think I am, Naruto?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke's back. "I think... you're a good vampire, who's had it rough in the past." Sasuke chuckles and faces Naruto, bringing him into an unexpected embrace. "Oh, you read me like a book don't you?"

"But I know you'll move on. Because, you have to have something worth living for, right Sasuke?" Naruto says. He pulls back and stares Sasuke in the eyes. "What are you living for?... Sasuke..." Naruto whispers. Sasuke stares back at him with soft eyes.

"You."

Naruto's lips tremble, and his eyes sting. "I was anticipating that already..." he mutters. Sasuke hugs him again. "Sasuke, you'd never hurt me right?" Naruto's voice is shaky. "That's the last thing I want to do..."

"Promise me you'll always be there for me."

"I swear on my life."

Naruto grabs the front of Sasuke's shirt and pulls him even closer. "... You're a good vampire."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun still hasn't come back yet."

Sakura paces back and forth, her hands behind her back. "I bet it's that little faggot Naruto! He's trying to steal my Sasuke-kun... What should I do?..." She looks up. "I'll go to his dorm and teach him a lesson. Sasuke-kun isn't gay! I know he isn't! And besides, he could do a lot better than Naruto! Like me, for instance."

She sighs dreamily and tilts her head, a light blush on her face. "Oh Sasuke-kun... I know you love me. You're just too shy. But don't worry. I'll wait for you, Sasuke-kun!" She looks at the clock. "An hour before sunrise. I have time."

Sakura walks out of her room and heads towards Naruto's dorm.

* * *

Naruto lifts up his head when there's a knock on his door.

"Naruto." It's Kiba. "There's some chick here who wants to see you."

Naruto detaches himself from a sleeping Sasuke and quietly exits the room. He goes to the front door as Kiba plops down onto the couch. Naruto opens the door and gets the shock of his life.

"S-Sakura! What are you doing here?" He whispers. "Go back to the-,"

"No." Naruto is a little uneasy about the strange look in her jade eyes. "I need to talk to you. Now. It's about Sasuke-kun." Naruto looks back into the house. Kiba is occupied with his video game. He hesitantly steps out.

'Has she found out that he is here?' He thinks to himself as he faces her. "Okay. Go for it."

Sakura sets her hand on her hips. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone." Naruto's eyes widen. "He doesn't like guys. Especially annoying one's. Just look at you! Everything about you pisses me off. Your blond hair, your blue eyes... For fuck's sake, you're wearing orange." She points a finger at him. "If I catch you with Sasuke-kun, i'll make your life a living hell, understand homo? Sasuke-kun doesn't like you, and he never will. In fact, we already have a thing together. So you should just give up. Sasuke-kun's already drank some of my blood. He'd never drink from you. You're blood's tainted."

Naruto doesn't know what to say. Her words surprisingly hurt. Sakura leans back and once again places her hands on her hips. She tilts her head. "You know, I actually feel sorry for you. Everyone hates you, but you still can go around with a smile on your face. I would have killed myself by now, probably. How can you even look in the mirror?"

Naruto looks down and clenches his fists. Sakura puts on a fake pity face. "Aww, did I strike a nerve?" A single tear rolls down Naruto's cheek.

"You'll always be alone. No one is ever going to care about you. Hell, even your parents! I bet they would have rather died than be with you. That's a shame."

Another tear falls, and then a couple more. Sakura has a thoughtful look on her face. "I guess i'm done with you. Oh look, and with thirty minutes to spare. You're easy to break apart."

Naruto opens his mouth. "... At least the few friends I have care about me. Everyone else wouldn't care if you fell down a cliff."

Sakura glares at him. "You want to say that again?" Naruto looks up, tears in his eyes. "I said-," Sakura smacks him hard across the face. "You little bitch. You think you can talk to me like that?" She raises her arm and prepares to hit him again. "Let me teach you a lesson on how to talk to your superiors!" She starts to bring her hand down but stops.

She frowns and try's again, but her arm won't move. A pain starts on her wrist and she looks up.

Sasuke is glaring down on her menacingly. She takes a small step back. "S-Sasuke-kun, there you are! You won't believe what he said to me!" She starts to cry. "He was picking me apart, and I-,"

"Shut up Sakura. That's enough." He tightens his grip on her wrist. "Apologize." Sakura winces in pain. "W-why should I-,"

"Do you think i'm blind? Apologize. Now."

Sakura doesn't even look at Naruto. "... My bad." Sasuke bends her arm a little. "I-I'm sorry!" He releases her and she stumbles back. "Go home, Sakura." Sasuke says. He walks over to Naruto and sets his hand on his shoulder.

"B-But Sasuke-kun! Naruto is-,"

"I don't even want to look at you. I don't want to hear you, I don't want to be near you. If you don't leave now, I won't even consider to even call you an acquaintance." Sakura's tears start to become real. "Aren't we..."

"We weren't anything. We weren't in a romantic relationship. We weren't even friends. You were just an annoying nuisance that I put up with." Sakura takes a clumsy step forward. "But Sasuke-kun-,"

Sasuke holds up his hand. He slightly trembling. "Fuck off."

Sakura stands still for a moment. "You'll see, Naruto! Something bad is going to happen to you! I'll make sure of it!" She runs off before anyone can say anything else.

* * *

"Naruto.. he must have brainwashed Sasuke-kun! I know you love me! Don't worry Sasuke-kun, i'll break Naruto and then we'll be together..."

* * *

Sasuke looks down and Naruto. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asks. Naruto is silent, his head bowed. "... Come on." Sasuke takes Naruto's hand and he walks through the front door. Kiba doesn't even notice them as they quickly barricade themselves in Naruto's bedroom.

Sasuke locks the door and wraps his arms around Naruto. "I'm sorry." It's quiet. "Don't listen to her. Sakura's mental." Naruto doesn't laugh.

Sasuke pulls back slightly. Naruto's bangs are covering his eyes. A hurt look flashes across Sasuke's face. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Naruto. Forgive me. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I should have known Sakura would eventually come looking for me. I'm sorry-,"

Naruto looks up. Hurt floats in his eyes, but he try's for a smile. "It's okay Sasuke, it wasn't your fault..." Sasuke leans down and kisses Naruto's forehead. He notices the red welt starting to form on Naruto's cheek. "She hit you pretty hard..." He murmurs, lightly touching it. Naruto flinches and brings up his hand. "Yeah... it hurts."

Sasuke has him sit on the bed and he goes into Naruto's bathroom. He comes out with medicine and a gauze bandage. "That's not necessary-," Naruto starts. "Don't worry. This is the least I can do."

Sasuke gently touches the cue-tip to Naruto's left cheek. Naruto winces in pain. "This is going to hurt a little..."

"Obviously..." Naruto grumbles. Sasuke's lips twitch into a smile. "Feeling better already, Usuratonkachi?" Naruto gets a soft look on his face. He reaches up and takes Sasuke's hand. "... Thank you, Sasuke."

* * *

"Huh?! She did what?!" Ino exclaims. "That Big-Forehead! I knew she was trouble, but I didn't think she'd strike so early! That little snake!"

"Speaking of snakes," Yuki interrupts. "Orochimaru-sensei got a new one. It's huge!"

Naruto shivers. "I don't want to think of Orochimaru-sensei..." Ino grins. "Yeah Naru-chan, you better watch out! Orochimaru-sensei is known for being a pedophile!"

"Ahh knock it off Ino..."

"No though seriously Naruto," Yuki says. "Orochimaru-sensei's a real creeper! And there was already that incident in the hallway-,"

"That was nothing.." Naruto mutters. He takes another bite of his sandwich. "Good thing Sasuke-kun came and saved you!" Ino giggles. "It's so exciting! You two were destined to be together! And now, it's happening! Eee! My OTP!" She starts spinning around and can't seem to stop giggling.

Naruto turns to Yuki. "Hey Yuki, I've never asked before... Who do you like?" Yuki blushes and looks away. "L-Like it's any of your business." Naruto frowns and leans back. "Fine, be that way." He starts eating his sandwich once again.

Yuki sadly glances at him sideways before going back to her own food. 'Baka, Naruto...' she thinks to herself.

Ino crams the last of her food into her mouth. "Alright!" Her voice is muffled. She swallows. "Let's go to class!"

"What?" Naruto says. "Lunch isn't even over yet! We still have twenty minutes!" Ino grins and stands, picking up her things. "So? We can still go early." Naruto eyes her suspiciously. "What's your motive, Ino?"

"No motive."

"We have Orochimaru-sensei next. I don't want to go alone."

"You won't be alone!" Ino drags his tray away, along with Yuki's, and starts walking to the trashcan. "You'll be with Yuki and me!"

* * *

Orochimaru looks up as his classroom door slides open. Naruto, Ino and Yuki step through. "Naruto-kun, Ino-san Yuki-san. You're awfully early."

"Yeah well, we wanted to see your new snake!" Ino says. Naruto and Yuki stare at her. 'So that was her motive...' They think simultaneously.

Orochimaru grins and stands from his desk. "Of course. Follow me."

They walk to the back of the classroom, where Orochimaru slides open a door. There's a hissing sound and chills run throughout Naruto's body. Ino goes in first, followed by Yuki. Naruto is hesitant. "Go on, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru coos. "Manda-san won't bite... But I might." That get's Naruto going. He walks/runs into the dimly lighted hall.

Orochimaru closes the door, and the hall get's even darker. Naruto has to stop and wait for his eyes to adjust. Orochimaru places a hand on the small of Naruto's back and encourages him further. "Go on Naruto-kun. I'll be right here."

'That is not comforting in the least...' Naruto thinks as he sort of blindly makes his way down the long hall. He hears Ino and Yuki up ahead.

Orochimaru suddenly turns. Naruto's heartbeat quickens and he looks up at the man. "U-um... Weren't Ino and Yuki, the other way?" He asks. Orochimaru smirks. "You must have been hearing things Naruto-kun. Manda-san is this way." An uneasy feelings starts in the pit of Naruto's stomach.

'No no...' he thinks. 'If anything happens, Ino and Yuki would hear... right?'

They reach another door. A bright light shines through it and Naruto squints his eyes. Orochimaru opens it and steps aside, letting Naruto enter first. Naruto walks through and takes in the room.

It's all white. White tile, white walls, white ceiling. The only thing that isn't white is in the middle of the room. A silver metal table.

Naruto looks back at Orochimaru, who has closed the door and is watching him. "Where's... your snake?" Orochimaru tilts his head. "I wanted to do something else with you, Naruto-kun. I figured you aren't very fond of snakes." Naruto is slightly relieved, but goes even more on edge. "Oh... then what are we doing in here?"

Orochimaru walks past Naruto and up to the silver table. He caresses the top of it. "I like to do experiments, you see. Nothing too bad." Naruto slowly walks over to where he is. "Ex...periments? For what?"

"Different causes, I guess." Naruto stands by Orochimaru. The table has straps on it, he sees now. Next to the table is a stand. It holds different surgery tools, Naruto guesses. He gasps when Orochimaru takes his chin in-between his fingers, and makes him look into his snake-like eyes. "Will you be a test subject for me sometime, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto is silent for a moment, too shocked to say anything. His closes his mouth, and then opens it again. "I... guess."

Excitement lights Orochimaru's eyes and he chuckles. His thumb caresses Naruto's cheek. "Excellent."

* * *

Orochimaru opens the door and the classroom shines through. Students are scattered all over the room. Ino and Yuki are sitting by the door. "Oh! There you are Naruto!" Ino says. "We were wondering where you two wondered off!"

Naruto smiles. "Orochimaru-sensei figured I didn't want to see the snake, so he showed me something else." Yuki eyes Orochimaru up and down, but doesn't say anything.

Orochimaru looks up at the clock. "Ah, just in time to start class." He sets his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Remember your promise, Naruto-kun. We'll arrange it soon."

After Orochimaru walks to the front, and starts getting everyone's attention, Yuki and Ino surround Naruto. "What promise?" Yuki pesters. Naruto waves his hand as if swatting away a fly. "It's nothing. I'm just going to help Orochimaru-sensei with something sometime..."

"That's very vague." Ino says. "Do I need to tell Sasuke-kun?!" Naruto sets his chin on his hand. "There's no need Ino, Orochimaru-sensei didn't do anything too weird."

Ino sighs and leans back. "Well, if it gets weird then i'm telling Sasuke-kun. I'm sure he'll do something about it."

* * *

Sasuke lifts his head off of Naruto's pillow. Naruto slumps against the door. "How was your day? Exhausting I take it?" he asks. Naruto sighs and flops onto his bed. Sasuke drags him into his arms. "Yes. Well.. No. Well, maybe... Kind of." Sasuke sets his chin atop Naruto's head.

His stomach growls and he gets a small, almost non-existent blush on his face. Naruto looks up and grins. "Are you hungry?" Sasuke nods. "Okay, what do you want? I can get you something from the kitchen. I have ramen, and... ramen."

"What I want, you can't get from the fridge Naruto."

Naruto freezes. He forgot, for just a second, that Sasuke was a vampire. "Well..." He doesn't know what to say. Sasuke sighs. "It's fine... i'll just, go out, later tonight." Naruto clenches his grip on the sheets. He lifts himself up, and sits on his legs, facing Sasuke. He lifts up his hand hesitantly, but then yanks down his shirt collar. "You can... drink from me."

Sasuke runs a hand through his hair. "No." Naruto scoffs. "Why not?! I'm offering! My treat!"

"I don't want to drink from you..."

Naruto looks crestfallen. He thinks back to what Sakura had said earlier. _He'd never drink from you. You're blood is tainted._ He sets his hand against his chest. "But you'd go and drink from Sakura, right?"

"I told you to forget what Sakura said-,"

"But what if it's true! I mean, you're already refusing me!... Why? Did I do something wrong? Or is it because... my blood's 'tainted'-,"

"That's not it, idiot." Naruto looks up. "I don't want to do that to you. I know how much you would hate it. You may think of me as a good vampire, but when it comes down too it, all vampires need to eat. We 'suck the life' out of people. Isn't that the whole reason you despise us? I wouldn't want to risk losing you... And besides, i'm dying to know what your blood tastes like. If it's as good as your scent, I don't know if i'll be able to stop."

"I know you will." Naruto has hard determination in his eyes. "I know you'll stop. And I wouldn't leave you because of that... Now that i've gotten to understand you better, I realize that I just have to watch out for the bad vampires in the world. And, if you already want to drink from me, then do it!... Besides..." He blushes a little. "I don't like the thought of you sinking your fangs into somebody else..."

Sasuke is shocked for a moment or two, but then he smiles. "Are you sure?" Naruto nods.

Sasuke brings Naruto closer to him. He holds him for a few seconds before he carefully pulls down Naruto's shirt collar. Naruto's heartbeat accelerates and he closes his eyes. Sasuke kisses Naruto's neck a few times. "Here I go." Instead of taking it slow like Naruto thought, Sasuke rams his elongated fangs into his neck. He gasps, it hurts at first, but then a weird sensation spreads through Naruto's body. He moans slightly and wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke groans and his eyebrows furrow as he try's to concentrate on how much blood he takes vs thinking about how he wants to suck Naruto dry. Naruto opens his eyes. His vision is a little blurry. A few seconds later, he starts to feel dizzy. He tugs on Sasuke's hair, but Sasuke doesn't let up. Naruto sighs and runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair instead.

Darkness starts to pull at the edge of his vision, but he's too relaxed to worry about it. "I think..." he murmurs. Sasuke snaps his eyes open and releases Naruto. Naruto falls back onto the bed. Blood runs down Sasuke's mouth, dripping off his chin. "Naru..." he says. Naruto giggles and opens his eyes. They're glazed over.

Sasuke crawls to him and straddles him. He takes Naruto's face into his hands. "I took too much." Naruto smiles, his eyes half-mast. "That felt... really... good..." he says, pulling down his shirt collar again, exposing the bite mark. "You should take more..." Sasuke shakes his head. "No. No more." Naruto sighs and gets a sad look on his face. Then his expression changes into a thoughtful one.

"I think... I think I... might... maybe... love you... kind of..."

Sasuke runs a hand through his hair. "You'll have to say that when you aren't about to pass out." Naruto giggles again. He holds out his arms and Sasuke leans down. They embrace each other. "Night Sasuke..." Naruto murmurs. Sasuke hides his face between Naruto's neck and shoulder. Blood smears over Naruto's skin.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

**/**

**Done! Uh oh, Orochimaru is planning something... **

**Naruto: Oh Kami, what have I done?**

**Orochimaru: Review please... hiss hiss.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Paste your document here. Ha ha.**

**/**

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru coos.

Naruto freezes. "G... Good afternoon, Orochimaru-sensei."

"How are you today?"

Naruto clears his throat. "I'm fine."

"You look paler than usual. Are you sick?"

"Just... a little."

Orochimaru steps forward and leans down until he's eye level with Naruto. "It looks like something bit you, Naruto-kun." He reaches up to touch Naruto's neck. Naruto closes his eyes as Orochimaru feels the bite marks. After about a minute, Orochimaru finally pulls back. "I hope you're still thinking about your promise."

Naruto nods. "Yes, don't worry... What exactly would you be... doing to me?"

"Nothing too bad." Orochimaru says through a smirk.

Naruto worry's his lip for a moment. "Okay. Well, I should be getting to my next class-,"

"What is it?"

Naruto try's to think what it is, he usually skips. "I... forgot." Orochimaru sets his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well then I will-,"

"No, that's fine!" Naruto steps away from the man. "I mean... I'm sorry, but I really should be going." He thinks about what Ino and Yuki said.

"Well," Ino says, "give Sasuke-kun my love!"

Naruto rushes out the door, leaving Ino and Yuki in the hall.

* * *

"You're back early." Sasuke comments as Naruto shuts the front door. Sasuke has taken refuge on the couch. Kiba's video game is running, but there's no Kiba. "Are you _too_ popular now?"

"I guess you could say that. Look Sasuke, I have to go back to being a Guard, okay? And when I do, which is soon, and by soon I mean tonight, i'm sure i'm going to run into a Night Class student. And when I run into a Night Class student, they're going to ask me where you are. And what will I say? That you and I are together and so we've decided you'll stay barricaded in my dorm room forever?"

"That doesn't sound too bad to me."

"And that's why tonight you're going back to your own dorm."

Sasuke gets up from the couch. "But I like staying here with you."

"You can come during the day-,"

"You aren't here then."

"Geez Sasuke!" Naruto huffs. "I'm not going to go anymore, so i'll be here all day."

Sasuke smiles. "So you are too popular."

"But during nighttime you're going to go back to the Night Class, alright? You can only come during the day because everyone will be sleeping... Speaking of which, why don't you ever sleep?"

"... No reason." Sasuke says indifferently.

"Liar. Tell me."

"I just have... nightmares I guess you could say." Naruto raises his eyebrows. "Or day-mares."

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me, just say so." Naruto starts to walk into the kitchen to get something to eat, but stops, and he turns to Sasuke. "Um... Are you..."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm fine for now." Naruto nods and continues into the kitchen.

* * *

"Geez Sakura..." Ruka murmurs, covering her eyes with her arm. "Will you relax?"

"No! I can't!" Sakura says, rummaging through her closet. "I'm going to put on the sexiest outfit I can find!"

"Why?"

"So then I can seduce Sasuke-kun!"

"I thought your plan was to go after Naruto-san or something..."

"Don't give him any type of honorific!" Sakura turns on Ruka. "He's a little gay brat and he needs to learn a lesson! Why is he even in the Guard?!"

"Because he's the Chairman's son."

"Not even by blood! Ugh! I'm getting pissed just thinking about him! You're right Ruka, i'll break Naruto-baka first! And then Sasuke-kun and I can be free!" She grabs a jacket and puts it on. "Naruto should be patrolling tonight. I can sneak away to his dorm and get Sasuke-kun. I'll deal with Naruto after." She heads out the door.

Ruka gets up and watches her leave. She stares out the window for a moment or two, and then sees Sasuke walking inside the building. Ruka smirks. "This should be interesting. I think i'll tell Kaname-kun."

* * *

Naruto opens the gate to the Night Class building and steps through. Then he shuts it and locks it. "Yuki has her key... She can open it when she gets here." He turns around but runs into somebody.

He catches a glimpse of pink hair, and then he's being shoved. "Get off! I don't want to catch your gay!"

Naruto inwardly rolls his eyes. "Catch my 'gay'?" He asks.

Sakura glares at him and looks over his shoulder.

"Did you just lock the gate?" He nods. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I'm patrolling. It's part of my job."

"Tck. No one would care if you left it unlocked." Sakura looks around for another way out. "Where are you going?" Naruto asks. Sakura stares at him from the corners of her eyes. "...To get Sasuke-kun away from you."

"Sasuke is here."

Sakura steps back. "He is? Where?"

Naruto shrugs and walks past her. "I don't think I should talk to you anymore, I don't want you to catch my gay."

Sakura grabs his arm and pulls him down.

"What-,"

"Shh!" Sakura hisses. "It's Kaname."

Naruto's heart skips a beat and he peaks out of the bush. Kaname is walking towards the gate, gazing around. After a minute or two he leaves, heading back to the Night Class building. Sakura steps out of the bush. "Did you tell him?" Naruto raises a brow. "Tell him what?"

"That I was going to look for Sasuke-kun?!"

"I just got here, Sakura."

Sakura huffs and looks around again. "I swear if you did-,"

"Look. As much as you and I dislike each other, we're going to have to trust each other a bit. I didn't tell him, and I don't think you told him, so that means-,"

"Someone else did." Sakura finishes.

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Yeah."

"Well then we have to find out who did it!"

"No." Naruto steps out and brushes himself off.

"What do you mean no?!" Sakura shouts.

"I'm not helping you." He starts to walk off. Sakura rushes forward and grabs his arm again, this time in a hard grip.

"Look Uzumaki, you need to get off your high horse-,"

"Ha. That's funny coming from you."

"What's your problem?!"

Naruto jerks away from her. "Are you kidding me? What's _my_ problem? What's _your_ problem?! You've hated me ever since I can remember. I've never done anything to you. You came to my dorm to tell me to stay away from Sasuke, when Sasuke's the one who won't leave me alone! You act like I stole him from you but you can't face the harsh reality that Sasuke never liked you and if you keep doing what you're doing, he never will! So you need to get off _your_ high horse, Sakura, and stop being a selfish little brat."

Sakura's face turns red. Naruto leaves her standing at the gate.

* * *

Kaname gazes around again. "Where is Ruka? She said she needed to talk to me..." He hears footsteps and looks behind him. No one's there. Kaname walks around the corner and sees Naruto walking towards him. He moves back around.

"I don't think he'll be happy to see me..." He mutters to himself. "Maybe if I-,"

"Kaname..."

Kaname meets Naruto's gaze. He smiles. "Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto looks shocked for a second, but then he also smiles. "Hi..."

"Are you doing your rounds?"

"Yes-," Naruto's voice cracks and he clears his throat. "-W-what are you doing outside?"

Kaname puts a hand on his hip and looks around. "Ruka said she needed to talk with me but I can't seem to find her anywhere. Do you know where she is Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shakes his head a little too quickly. "No, I just got here."

Kaname nods. It goes silent, the atmosphere is a little tense. "Kaname... senpai..." Naruto starts. "I... I'm sorry if I... made things awkward for you. It's just that... well I mean..." A strange feeling consumes Naruto. Sasuke floats in the back of his mind, and yet... "I think I... Maybe I still..."

"Naruto-kun." Naruto slowly looks up and meets Kaname's gaze. "I'm sorry. I was harsh on you. You had been confessing your feelings and I ignored them. I don't usually do that, but you're important to me so I felt that if I shut you out it would be better for you."

"Thank you, but I-,"

"I realize now that that was wrong of me. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Now that I realize it, maybe we can-,"

"I think I might still love you!" Naruto shouts. His voice is strained. "But... But I love Sasuke more!" Kaname is shocked into silence. Naruto struggles to keep his tears at bay. "So please... don't say anything." He takes a deep breath and looks up once again. "You broke my heart, and Sasuke pieced it back together. Excuse me for my cheesiness, but it's the truth. Kaname-senpai, I will always be in your debt for saving me that night. But my heart belongs to Sasuke now."

Naruto stares at him for a little while longer, and then turns and walks away.

Someone walks up behind Kaname. "Well that was interesting." Ruka chorts. "Too bad... But now that means there's another obstacle out of the way of our love." She wraps her arms around his waist from behind.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kaname asks quietly.

"I was going to tell you that Sasuke had been staying at Naruto's dorm, and that Sakura was going to get him... But he's here now. I don't know where she is."

* * *

Sakura curses quietly as her leg gets scraped again. "Damn gate..."

She's currently trying to climb over the locked gate. "Sasuke-kun... I'm coming... Don't worry-,"

"Sakura?"

She freezes. Sakura looks down and sees... Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun!" She yells, scurrying back down. She falls at the last second and face plants onto the ground. Sasuke doesn't help her up, so she hurries to her feet. "When did you get back?"

"A while ago."

"Where are you going now?"

Sasuke puts his hands into his pockets. "None of your business."

"Sasuke-kun, don't go back to Naruto!"

"Why?"

Sakura locks her hands and puts them against her chest. "... I love you too much Sasuke-kun! I can't just hand you over to him! I can't let you go! Please Sasuke-kun... I love you!"

Sasuke surprisingly feels pity for the girl. "I'm sorry Sakura, but i've never thought of you that way."

"B-but-,"

"And I never will. You've been... good company."

"What does Naruto have that I don't, Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke looks up at the sky and sighs. "What does he have that you don't have?... He's male for one thing." Sakura doesn't laugh. "... Something happened when I was young. My whole family was killed. I was walking down a dark path with no light." His lips twitch into a smile. "I remember the first time I met Naruto. He was so stubborn and annoying... But he always got my attention, I couldn't stop messing with him. I don't know how but he slowly changed my heart." He closes his eyes and a breeze gently blows his hair. "Naruto is the one who's pulled me out of the darkness. He's my light."

"But I was always giving you attention too..."

"Naruto is different from you. He didn't give me attention like everyone else did. I was always the poor Uchiha who everyone doted upon. But Naruto didn't have any pity for me, he knows the same pain I do. We came to respect each other, and little did we know we were friends. Hm. Naruto never admitted it though."

Sakura takes a step forward. "But I was always kind to you! I always gave you the best attention! I just wanted to be with you, Sasuke-kun! I love you too much-,"

"Why?" Sakura looks taken aback. "Why do you love me?"

"I-I...," Tears start to flow from her eyes. "Because..."

Sasuke slowly walks past her. "Sakura... You really are amazing. But I just don't feel the same."

Sasuke leaves her. Sakura bends over and covers her mouth. Her shoulders shake with a sob. _Why do you love me?_ "Why don't I... have an answer?"

**/**

**Done. Hm. Sometimes I feel bad for Sakura... but she's too much of a bitch in this story to have my pity.**


	8. Author's note

**Hey guys, sorry that I don't have the new chapter yet, but I just have to say something.**

**My account is acting weird, so when you review it will send a message to my gmail saying that you reviewed and Favorited etc.. But when I go on to FF (Fanfiction) it won't let me see what you said until someone else reviews... it's weird. So sorry if I can't reply at the moment to your review!**

**Thank you.**

**-Brooke**


End file.
